Technology has completely changed how people, and particularly youth, communicate and get information. Many children today have access to such “connected technology” as iPods®, instant messaging, chat, computer games, game consoles, cell phones, text messaging, webcams and of course the Internet. According to iKeepSafe.org, the three main risks with all connected technology are inappropriate contact; in appropriate content; and inappropriate conduct
Social networking sites on the Internet focus on building and reflecting of social networks or social relations among people. A social network site typically includes a representation of each user (often a profile), his/her social links, and a variety of additional services. Most social network services provide means for users to interact, such as through e-mail and instant messaging. Social networking sites allow users to share ideas, activities, events, and interests within their individual networks. As more and more people turn to social networking for communication, mass media has gradually replaced interpersonal communication as a socializing force. Further, social networking sites have become popular sites for users to explore themselves, relationships, and share cultural artifacts. Social networking services allow the user to connect with friends (usually with self-description pages) and a recommendation system linked to trust. Popular sites such as Facebook® combine many of these features. There are many other sites that may be used in specific countries or geographic areas, such as MySpace®; LinkedIn®; Nexopia™; Bebo™; Hi5™; Hyves™; StudiVZ™; iWiW™; Tuenti™; Decayenne™; Tagged™; XING™; Badoo™; Skyrock™; Orkut™; Friendster™; Mixi;™ Multiply™; Wretch™; Renren™; and Cyworld™.
There is some concern of misuse of social networking sites by child and teenagers of social network services, particularly with regard to online predators. Actions have been undertaken to find solutions. Technological fixes such as age verification and scans have been found to be relatively ineffective for use in apprehending online predators. Social networking sites can also be abused to cause emotional damages by “trolling” or online bullying (aka “cyber-bullying”).
Many parents are concerned of allowing their children to enjoy the social freedom offered by technology without fear of predators, strangers, or bullies. Parents want to feel secure that their children are safe on the Internet. One of the more difficult things for parents to do is know how much freedom to give to their children as opposed to how much protection to provide. The following statistics were taken from a 2007 Teen Internet Survey conducted by Children's Advocate John Walsh, the National Center for Missing & Exploited Children and Cox Communications:
71% of adolescents have set up online profiles
69% of these adolescents get online personal messages from people they do not know on a regular basis. Even more scarily, most of them do not tell a parent or another trusted adult about it.
64% of youth post photos or videos of themselves online, and almost all don't really think about who might be viewing them. 56% post info about where they live. Nearly 10% has posted their cell phone number online.
Overall, 19% of adolescents report they have been harassed or bullied online, Girls are more likely to be harassed or bullied than boys.
Adolescents with parents who have talked to them “a lot” about online safety are less likely to consider going to meet with someone they met on the Internet.
WebKinz® provides a website for young Internet users. The user first must purchase a WebKinz® pet and must use a code associated with the Webkinz® pet to log onto the website. The user can then name his/her pet and design a room for it. Users can play games in the Arcade, or compete against other players in tournaments, and answer quizzes and enter contests. Users can earn KinzCash® for shopping for his/her pet for buy toys, furniture and clothes. The website also has stories to read and other daily activities. Webkinz® offers two different chat rooms. In the first chat room, users can only express pre-constructed expressions—they cannot freely type in this chat room. A second chat room is available but can only be accessed if a parent gives permission for the user to access this chat room. In the second chat room, users can type their own messages but cannot include words or phrases that are on a blocked content list. Webkinz® asserts that its website may be covered by one or more U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,425,169; 7,442,108; 7,465,212; 7,534,157; 7,568,964; 7,604,525; and 7,618,303.
Club Penguin® is an Internet website for children to play games and interact with friends by way of penguin avatars. Users create a penguin and can chat, send greeting cards, use emotion icons, or choose from a set of pre-defined actions such as waving or dancing. Users can also attend parties and special events, take on a role in a stage play, adopt and care for a pet, and play games to earn virtual coins which can be used to design an igloo and create outfits for their penguin. To sign up for an account, a user creates a penguin avatar and enters his/her parent's email address. An email is sent to the parent, who must respond to activate the account and enter an activation code provided in the email. The parent selects one of two chat options that are similar to those offered on the Webkinz® website—one in which users can use only pre-constructed expressions—they cannot freely type in this chat room. The second chat room allows users to type their own messages which are filtered by chat filters and on-line moderators. The parent agrees to the terms of use and the user can then access the website. The parent can set up an account and set limits on their child's account. For example, the parent can set time limits for users to access the Club Penguin® website or can change the chat selection. The parent can also check the history of the user's use of the Club Penguin® account from the parent's account, such as whether the user has been banned for breaking the website rules.